Unexpected
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: After numerous unfortunate events, Levi is convinced that Erwin is messing with his head somehow. After all, what other explanation can there be? It's not like he fancies him or anything... is it?


The early morning birds chirp irritatingly loud, forcing Levi awake. Not that he'd been sleeping long, mind… he's been too busy thinking.

Today is the day of another venture beyond the walls. In the few years he's been with the Survey Corps, he's only actually been outside the walls a handful of times, the big wigs at military HQ reducing their budget after the Shiganshina incident. Though honestly, after losing so much land to the Titans, Levi thought it would be prudent to give the scouts even more funding. After all, who do the cowards in Wall Sina think is going to reclaim that land? It won't be the MPs, that's for sure. Stupid bureaucracy…

Levi lets out a heavy sigh, and rises from his office chair. One of these days, he'll learn to fall asleep in a bed, but while the world is still so fraught with danger, maybe the ability to sleep anywhere but a bed isn't such a bad skill to have. Stretching his arms up, his mind goes back to what it was focused on before he fell asleep; Commander Smith, or Erwin as Levi always calls him. Well, he'd called him a lot worse in the past, but they were over that now. At least, Levi had thought they were, but now he's not so certain. Now he's convinced Erwin is playing mind games with him again.

It had all started about a month ago, when Levi went in to Erwin's office to deliver some paperwork one morning. Erwin knew he was coming, so Levi didn't think it necessary to knock. After all, it's not like he'd be doing anything private in his office; Levi was willing to bet that he was doing his own paperwork.

However, when Levi opened the door, the sight before him caused him a great deal of shock.

Levi really shouldn't have been so surprised. After all, plenty of men take care of themselves in such a fashion. Even if Levi hasn't done it himself, that doesn't mean he'd judge someone else for doing it. Still, an office really isn't the place to do something so… personal. He really should have done it first thing, or when he went off to wash.

Ah, well. Levi has never been one to dictate what time other people pluck their eyebrows.

Still, the sigh of Erwin sat at his desk with a small mirror in one hand and tweezers in the other was quite surprising. Then again, Levi had known Erwin long enough to realise that he took great pride in his appearance. Levi can't blame him for such a thing. If Levi looked as handsome as Erwin, he'd take pride in his appearance, too.

It was that single thought that caused Levi to suspect Erwin was messing with him somehow. Since when did Levi start thinking that other men as 'handsome'? Well, just one other man, but it was still troubling. At the time however, Levi was more than willing to put it down to a lack of food and sleep. Hange had kept him up most of the night with those insane experiments of hers, and he'd yet to have breakfast.

Deciding that that must have been what it was, Levi put the paperwork on Erwin's desk, saying something along the lines of 'Here's your shitty paperwork. Oh, and can you tell shitty glasses to stop testing shit at night? I think I'd get better sleep in the middle of the damn Titan forests.'

Erwin had put down his preening equipment so he could look at Levi, before letting out a small chuckle. 'Noted. I'll tell her to lay off for a while, although her findings could be useful. We do have an expedition next month, after all. Now would be the perfect time to try out some new gear.'

Levi had ignored the little flip his stomach did when Erwin laughed. He'd concluded that he really needed to eat and take a nap as quickly as possible, before he ended up doing something stupid. He'd said a rushed goodbye to Erwin, before going off in search of food.

Ever since then, there has been a whole string of incidences involving Erwin, ranging from minor inconveniences to pure acts of divine cruelty.

First, there had been an incident involving the horses. Erwin had all but forced him to help clean out the horses, saying that it would set a good example to the newest recruits. The cleaning Levi didn't mind; it was the fact that Erwin had insisted upon removing his shirt. Erwin's abs were incredible, even more defined that Levi's own. Levi had to fight off the urge to walk over to the man and touch them, to see if they're as hard as they look. As the day wore on, all of the exertion caused sweat to drip down Erwin's chest, and settle in-between his abs. Levi had to excuse himself at that point, fearing that he'd do something disgusting, like licking it off, if he didn't.

A few days later, and another horse-related thing happened. Erwin seemed to be having great difficulty mounting his horse. After making a few abortive attempts, he'd caught side of Levi across the courtyard, and asked him to give him a leg up. Levi had made a small noise of contempt, but he still obliged him. Mere moments later, he found himself with Erwin's ass mere centimetres away from his face, as he tried his hardest to get the man on the horse. Levi was transfixed by it, admiring its firm curves. He'd love to spank that ass…

What happened the week after that had been even worse. Levi had been heading to the bathroom, wanting to get clean after a long day training. Assuming the bathroom to be empty, he'd walked right in, and almost frozen in shock; Erwin was in the bath already, completely naked! For the first time in his life, Levi felt genuine embarrassment flow through his body, as he tried to think of something to say. Unable to thick of anything clever, he just apologised for intruding, before rushing back to his room, trying desperately to forget just how large Erwin's dick was.

All of these incidents have begun to make Levi question his previous conclusion; were his thoughts in the office really caused by hunger and tiredness, or is Erwin messing with his head? Levi is unsure, but determined to find out!

He strides confidently out of his office, trying to put all thoughts of Erwin behind him. In a few hours he'll be in Titan territory, and there's no room for any distractions out there.

-t/s-

The expedition set out just as planned and, thanks to Erwin's formation, so far there haven't been any issues. They're heading to an abandoned castle about an hour's ride from Trost, hoping to securer it and use it as a base. Levi isn't convinced that they'll be able to make it Titan-proof, but it's worth a try for sure. If they can create a trail of safe stops, it'll make retaking Wall Maria easier. It'll also prove that the Survey Corps have what it takes to make Titans flee, although anyone with half a brain cell should know that they do. Maybe one day, Levi will be allowed to beat some sense into them…

Levi is currently near the front of the formation, flanking Erwin on his right. Erwin has been playing around with the formation positioning lately, trying to find out which members work best in which positions. Levi normally wouldn't give a shit, but today he's finding it really inconvenient. Despite his best efforts, he still can't shake off his thoughts from earlier, and being able to see Erwin isn't helping. Levi's eyes refuse to focus straight ahead of him, instead constantly straying to Erwin. His eyes have no trouble facing forward, as he's solely focused on their task, his wide body sitting perfectly atop the horse. Levi wonders what it would be like to have Erwin sit on him like that...

Levi is thrown out of his thoughts when he hears a signal flair being fired. His eyes immediately scan the area, looking for the source. His heart rate skyrockets when he sees red smoke to his right; there's a Titan over there.

Erwin notices the smoke too, and notices Levi looking at it. 'Keep your eye on that area. If it gets too close to our supplies, deal with it. I'm counting on you.' His words make Levi blush, and he hopes Erwin doesn't notice. What the fuck is wrong with him today? He's acting like a teenage girl around her crush!

Levi starts to feel a little dizzy at the thought. Surely not? He can't have a crush on Erwin. Erwin is a guy! Levi's never had any kind of romantic feelings for another man before. This all has to be Erwin's doing. Some how, the blonde has found a way to screw with his head, and Levi is determined to stop him. If they both make it through to tonight, Levi is going to march up to his tent, and confront him about it once and for all. After all, it's not as if he can worm his way out of it by avoiding Levi; there won't be anywhere for him to go that isn't full of Titans.

With a clear aim for the day in mind, Levi finds it much easier to focus on his task, and put all thoughts of Erwin to one side.

-t/s-

The Survey Corps have somehow made it to their destination with minimal casualties, and set up camp for the night. Erwin, being the commander and all, has set up his own tent in a different room to everyone else. While this voluntary separation would normally piss Levi off (what kind of commander can't bring himself to bunk down in the same room as his soldiers?), tonight it proves to work in Levi's favour; there's less chance of his planned confrontation being interrupted.

So, as soon as he's certain everyone is asleep, he creeps out of his tent, and silently weaves his way through the other tents, making his way to Erwin. He manages to sneak straight past the night watch too, which he finds rather worrying. 'It's just as well most of our enemies are tall and loud, otherwise we'd all be fucked.' Knowing that stopping to punish them will give his position away, Levi lets it slide, but makes a mental note of the soldiers on guard; they may well find themselves on horse shit duty back at base.

Finally, he makes it to Erwin's room for the evening. He manages to let himself in without making too much noise, before softly shutting the door behind him. There's light coming from Erwin's tent, projecting the man's silhouette onto the material encasing him. Good, so he's still awake. This makes things a little less awkward.

Levi makes his way over to the tend, getting up close to it before speaking. 'Oi, Eyebrows, you still awake?' Levi internally cringes. Not only has he accidentally just used his secret nickname for Erwin, he's also just asked the single most obvious question ever. Is it too late to leave and confront him later?

Just as he's about to do just that, Levi hears the telltale sound of fabric being shifted, as the entrance to the tent is opened. Erwin stares up at Levi, his face calm, but his eyes burning with an unidentifiable emotion. There's a thin line of sweat on his brow, like he's been exerting himself recently. Maybe he had some kind of night terror, and lit a lamp in his tent to try and bring himself back to reality?

He lets out a deep sigh. 'Levi, it's the middle of the night. Whatever it is can surely wait until morning.' Normally, Levi would back down, but not this time. He needs answers, or else he won't be able to sleep at all tonight. No, now is his best chance, and he can't waste it.

'Tsk, if it could, do you honestly think I'd be here if it could?' Erwin can't argue with that logic, surely?

Erwin moves to one side. 'Fine. But please, make it quick. I was hoping to get some sleep soon.' Oh, so he hasn't been sleeping? Interesting…

Levi enters the tent hurriedly, eager to get this conversation over with. Unfortunately, he's backed himself into a corner, as Erwin is now sat in front of the exit. That means Levi can't make a quick get away, should this conversation turn ugly. Still, at least he's confident he can take Erwin in a fight, should it come to that.

With no desire to beat about the bush, Levi asks the question he desperately needs answering. 'What the fuck are you doing to me?'

Erwin looks thoroughly perplexed. 'Paying you to kill Titans? Commanding you? Humouring your ridiculous late night conversational desires? All of the above?'

Levi's ire grows. 'You know what I mean. All this shit that's been happening lately. You taking your shirt off at random moments, and shoving your ass in my face. I've even seen you naked! What the hell kind of mind games are you playing with me?

Erwin's calm demeanour slips a little, as his face falls into a slight frown. 'First off, I'd like to remind you that you were the one who walked in on me in the bath without even knocking, so that's all on you. Second, what do you mean 'shoving my ass in your face'? When have I ever done that? And finally, since when does nudity equate to mind games?' Oh, so the slippery bastard thinks he can deny it? Not on Levi's watch!

'You're the one who didn't lock the door! It's like you were asking for someone to walk in on you! You stuck your face in my ass the time I helped you mount your horse. As for the mind game stuff, don't tell me you don't know what it does to me. I know you know, so don't even try to deny it. Hell, why else would you say shit like 'I'm counting on you'? You know that you're making me think things about you, and it needs to stop. It's driving me mad.' Levi begins breathing heavily, his words seeming more powerful now that he's said them out loud. Regret begins to creep into his mind, and for a moment he regrets saying them.

That is, until he sees Erwin's eyes.

There's something in them, something that draws Levi in. He doesn't know what it is, but he can't stop staring into those clear blue depths…

Erwin's voice is husky when he finally speaks. 'Levi, what you're describing isn't a mind game. What you're describing sounds like attraction. Do you find me attractive, Levi?' His words shock Levi to the core. Why would Erwin even think that? Sure, Levi has considered that possibility himself, but it's stupid. Levi isn't gay, and even if he was, Erwin isn't gay either, which makes this whole conversation stupid and pointless and why is Erwin slowly making his way closer to Levi? He's beginning to encroach on Levi's personal space, something that would normally cause the shorter man a great deal of distress or irritation. However, as Erwin draws ever closer, Levi finds that his presence has a different effect; he can feel his trousers growing tighter and tighter.

Great, so now even Levi's dick is against him? It's probably just responding to having someone so close to it, it's not like he's been paying it much attention lately. It's got nothing to do with the fact that it's Erwin that's so close to him. It's got nothing to do with the fact that his gorgeous, intelligent, powerful commanding officer has his well-sculpted body so close to hi-

Oh. Well, shit.

Levi's head starts to spin. He really is attracted to Erwin! All of these thoughts he's been having lately have been nothing more than lustful urges, not mind manipulation. If he were in his right mind at this moment, he'd probably apologise to Erwin for accusing him of such a thing. After all, the two men are on good terms now. He should have known Erwin wouldn't try to mess with him like that again. Now, thanks to his doubt, he's found himself between a rock and a hard place.

If he tells Erwin no, he'd only be lying to himself, which would end up causing him more harm than good in the long run. But, if he says yes, there's every chance that Erwin will reject him. He'll probably say that he's some kind of disgusting pervert, one that should be kicked out of the military for having such lewd and disgraceful thoughts. Do they even allow gay people to serve in the military? Levi has made a terrible mistake, coming here tonight. Still, there is no turning back now, even if it costs him everything.

Unable to decide on a verbal answer, Levi closes the distance between them, and presses his lips against Erwin's.

The blonde doesn't move straight away, and for a moment Levi fears that he really has ruined everything. Then, he feels Erwin's lips move against his own, and can't contain his sigh of relief.

Growing bolder thanks to Erwin's assumed acceptance, Levi deepens the kiss, brushing his tongue against Erwin's lips. The blonde opens his mouth, allowing Levi's tongue access. It rubs against Erwin's tongue, and the two muscles quickly begin to fight for dominance. Neither man seems willing to back down, which suits them just fine; they both like a challenge. Eventually, they both begin to resort to underhanded tactics. Erwin slides his hands up Levi's shirt to tease his nipples, while Levi weaves his hands through Erwin's hair, messing up its usual pristine appearance.

Levi ends up losing the battle for dominance as soon as Erwin begins toying with his chest; the moan he lets out gives the blonde an opening, and he doesn't let the opportunity go to waste, his tongue overpowering Levi's almost instantly. In response, Levi begins to tug at Erwin's hair, something that only spurs him on further. He pushes against Levi's chest, tackling the smaller man to the ground. The movement causes their mouths to separate, given both men the opportunity to catch their breath. They stare at each other, looking deep into the other's eyes, trying to figure out what the other man is thinking.

Levi gives up trying to figure what Erwin is thinking. Instead, he lets out a single word question; 'Erwin?'.

Erwin's stare intensifies as he answers. 'Levi… You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. If I'd only known you wanted this sooner… I don't want to waste any more time. I want us to be together, only if for a night. Do you want that, too? Do you want to stay with me tonight?' The hell kind of question is that? Does Levi look in a rush to leave? He isn't going anywhere tonight.

Levi snorts. 'Stupid fucking question, really. After all, I've got a hard-on, and a few questions I still need answers to, like why the hell I want you to be the one that deals with it. Also, if you'd come to me any sooner, I would have told you to get lost. I've… never really thought of doing this shit with another man before. Hell, if I'm honest, I've never thought about doing this with anyone before. Until now, that is.

'So, are you gonna suck my dick or what?' Trust Levi to ruin a confession with something so crass. Ah, well, Erwin is more than used to Levi's potty mouth and lack of tact, and wouldn't have him any other way.

Except naked. He'd happy have him naked right now.

Erwin chuckles. 'I'd be happy to, but first I'd like you to do something for me; undress me. I want you to see what you've been missing all this time.' Levi suddenly feels nervous. Sure, he's seen Erwin naked before, but this is different. Before, he only saw him briefly from a distance. Now he gets to see him up-close, to touch that perfectly toned body of his. It's the first time he's ever had the chance to do something like this; what if he messes it up? Ends up doing something stupid? He doesn't want his nerves to hold him back, but he can't help but feel apprehensive about this whole thing. Still, he can't back down now, he can't let insecurity get in the way of this. He just needs to do his best, and trust Erwin not to laugh at him if he fails miserably at it.

Actually undressing Erwin isn't that difficult; he's dressed for bed, meaning he's only wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt and lounge pants. Both things are easy enough to pull off, leaving Erwin exposed in a matter of seconds. His erection is weeping, and looks harder than Levi ever thought possible.

Levi smirks. 'Damn, just kissing gets you this hard? And I thought I was acting like a horny teenager...' He can't help but feel proud of himself though. If Erwin is this hard, at least it means he's attracted to Levi physically, which is always good to know.

Erwin blushes lightly. 'Actually, I was… entertaining myself before you came here. I was fantasising about bending you over my desk and fucking you senseless.' Did Erwin just curse? Damn, and there was Levi thinking he was a total saint. Maybe he can coax a few more dirty words from the blonde…

Levi begins unbuttoning his shirt, holding Erwin's gaze as he does so. 'You'd like that, wouldn't you? Having me pinned underneath you, crying out your name as you shove yourself into me? That's a filthy little fantasy, you should be ashamed. Maybe it should be me bending you over and teaching you some manners.' Buttons dealt with, Levi begins to pull his shirt off, only to be tackled to the ground again by Erwin. The larger man grabs both of Levi's wrists, and pins them above his head, transferring them both into one of his large hands.

He looks Levi in the eyes again. 'If anyone here needs to be taught some manners, it's you. Leering at your commanding officer? Swearing at your commanding officer? Demanding to speak with your commanding officer in his tent in the dead of night? Seducing your commanding officer with his perfect body of yours...' Erwin runs his free hand down Levi's torso, before cupping his still-clothed erection. 'Unfortunately, I plan to savour doing that to you, and tonight I don't think I'll last long enough to do that tonight. So, I'm going to suck you off, then you're going to do the same to me. How does that sound?' Well, if Levi wasn't nervous enough already, now he's feeling really panicked. How the hell do you even suck another man's dick? Do you just stick it in your mouth and move your tongue about? Why hadn't he been taught this during his time in the Underground? It would have been a lot more useful than the time someone taught him how to chat up women…

Erwin seems to notice his nerves, and gives him a peck on the lips. 'It'll be fine, Levi. I know you're new to this. Just follow my lead, and it'll all be fine. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about.' Why is it that every time Erwin tells him to trust him, Levi automatically becomes a lot calmer? He really must have some kind of mind fuckery shit going on!

Before Levi can think of some kind of answering statement, Erwin lets go of his hands, and sets about removing his trousers. Levi is thankful that he had the foresight to remove his gear, as he doesn't think he'd be able to wait that long. He's growing desperate, his own erection rivalling Erwin's in terms of stiffness.

When Levi's trousers are gone, Erwin lets out a low groan; he isn't wearing any underwear.

Levi looks away from him. 'So what I go commando? It's hard enough trying to piss with all the ODM gear, I'm not gonna waste my time with boxers, either. It's like asking for something to sneak up and bite you...' In response to his words, Erwin bites down hard on his thigh. Levi lets out a moan so loud that he's concerned he'll attract attention from every Titan within a mile radius. He looks back at Erwin, his stare holding a mixture of desire and irritation. 'Fuck, Erwin, are you trying to kill me?'

Erwin smiles, positioning his mouth over Levi's erection. 'You're one to talk about that. Now, why don't I see if I can get any more moans from you? Be as loud as you want, I don't care. If anyone comes in here, all they'll see is me with a mouthful of cock, and I'm fine with that. After all, I'm only human, and humans have needs. Right now, I think I need to make you forget your own name for a while.' Without a second of hesitation, Erwin takes Levi into his mouth, and for a moment, Levi really does forget his own name.

Erwin doesn't mess about, taking Levi in and out of his mouth with an obviously practised ease. Levi feels a slight pang of jealousy, thinking about Erwin's previous lovers, but he shrugs it off. Whoever they are, they don't have Erwin's head between their legs right now, and that's all that matters.

Suddenly feeling bold, Levi weaves a hand through Erwin's hair, and begins to whisper filthy nothings into the night. 'Your mouth feels so fucking good, Erwin. Next time you start droning on and on about some shit or other in a meeting, I'm going to imagine silencing you like this. I'm going to imagine forcing you to your knees, and making you suck me off in front of everyone. You'd to it too, wouldn't you? Damn right you would. You'd suck me off whenever I asked you too. Filthy man slut...' Levi has no idea where all of this is coming from, but he can't help himself. It's like Erwin broke something in him, and now he can't stop thinking all of these obscenities. He's not going to stop it, though. He really is going to be remembering this at every meeting, every training exercise, every meal time… shit, he's never going to be able to look Erwin in the eyes again, is he?

Fuck.

It's with that final thought that Levi finds himself exploding into Erwin's mouth, too distracted to let his lover know what was about to happen. Thankfully, Erwin noticed the signs and prepared himself, managing to swallow Levi's release without chocking on it. Levi loses his grip on reality, become totally unaware of his surroundings. All he knows is the sweet joy of release, and right now that's all he needs to know.

When he comes to, he notices Erwin sitting up, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. It's the second most obscene thing Levi has seen today, and he loves it.

He only hopes he manages to repay his lover properly.

Apprehensive, he sits in front of Erwin, grabbing the blonde's erection firmly. Maybe if he can't suck him off properly, Erwin will accept a hand job instead? Then again, Levi isn't sure he likes the idea of Erwin's jizz flying everywhere. At least if he finishes in Levi's mouth, Levi can get rid of it with a single swallow. What does it even taste like? It can't be that bad, if Erwin managed to swallow his.

Erwin groans, thrusting himself into Levi's hand. 'Fuck, Levi… you're a lot dirtier than I expected. I must admit, it's a pleasant surprise; I do like someone I can get dirty with. Now, do you feel comfortable sucking my cock, or would you rather just do this? I don't mind, either way, as long as I get to finish somehow.' At least he's being considerate. Still, there's no way he's changing his mind. Erwin suggested mutual blow jobs, and Levi agreed to it. No point dwelling on shit like that. Now is the time for action, not thought.

Taking a page out of Erwin's book, Levi decides to just go for it, and covers Erwin's erection with his mouth. He takes it as deep as he can, trying to ignore his gag reflex. When he's reached his limit, he lets the erection slide out before he takes it in again. He can't help but moan around Erwin's cock, loving the feel of it in is mouth. It makes his jaw ache, and he's frankly disgusted at how much he's salivating, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that this feels so right, and that Erwin needs to enjoy this just as much as Levi did.

He starts to increase his pace, hoping that he's going it right. Erwin begins to groan, and grabs Levi's hair, mimicking the shorter man's movements from a moment ago. Levi is silently determined to get Erwin off as quickly as possible, to prove to himself that he knows what to do. Instinctively, he grabs Erwin's balls, and begins to fondle them, noticing that they're pretty stiff too.

Erwin lets out a moan so loud it rivals Levi's. 'Fuck yes! Levi… Fuck, I'm there, I'm there. Just a little mo-' He doesn't even manage to finish his sentence before he climaxes, shooting his load into Levi's mouth. The texture of it isn't something Levi's used to, but it doesn't seem to taste too bad. Levi swallows it before he can talk himself out of it, grimacing as the full taste hits him. It's going to take him a while to get used to that…

Erwin pulls him into a post-orgasmic embrace, one that Levi is happy to be pulled into. He feels like he's just killed twenty Titats, and all he feels like doing is sleeping. Even if he will have a lot of questions to answer in the morning…

He feels Erwin smiling into his back, before the man plants a kiss on his shoulder. 'So, do you still think I'm messing with your head?'

Levi snorts drowsily. 'No, now I think you're fucking with me.'

Erwin barks out a laugh. 'I can't deny that. That is, if you really want this?'

Levi turns around in Erwin's so he can kiss him. 'If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have kisses you in the first place. I wasn't really expecting this to happen though…'

Erwin kisses him again. 'Is that good or bad?'

Levi gives Erwin one final kiss. 'Neither. It's just unexpected.'

They fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
